Just One Little Kiss
by BellaoftheBall91
Summary: What would happen Booth and Bones shared just one little kiss at a baseball game...Read and find out : ... Please review
1. Just One Little Kiss

Just One Little Kiss

_It's not a date, it's not a date…is it?_This is the single little thought that Dr. Temperance Brennan up all last night and consumed her every random thought during the day. The date in question wasn't for another day, but still she couldn't help but thinking about it. Because unlike other "dates" she has been on this one was completely different, but it wasn't the activity that they were doing, after all baseball is America's past time, it was who would be sitting next to her that her acting like well a girl. _Booth_, yes the only reason asked was because Parker couldn't and yes they have hung out just the two of them before…but something about this was different.

"Sweetie…Sweetie" Angela said again as she watched her best friend read the same paragraph for the third time. "BREN!!"

"What Ange?...I'm right here you do not have to yell."

"Honey what has you so preoccupied today. Oh wait isn't tomorrow you _date_ with Booth?" She asked with a little wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Again Ange it is not a date. We are just to friends that are going to a baseball game. Besides there is nothing even remotely romantic about baseball" Bones stated matter of factly.

Angela just looked at her friend with a sly smile." Sweetie have I thought you nothing over the last few years…"

"As I have told you before you are a great asset to the Jeffersonian and you have thought me so much about the technology you use to help us with cases."

"Not like that Bren, but thank you." Ange says with a laugh. "What I mean is that I have told you that no matter where you are there is always something romantic if you are with your perfect match, like you and Booth".

"Ange for the hundredth time Booth and I are just partners and good friends anything more than that is just in your imagination" Bones finished with a sigh.

"All I am saying is there is a reason that Booth-"

"There's a reason I what?" Booth asked he came walking into Brennan's office with a sly smile on his face.

"Nothing Booth Angela was just saying that there is a reason why you love the _Phillies _so much…" Bones says just as Angela was about to say what they were talking about.

"OF COURSE THERE IS A REASON…other than the fact that they are one of the best baseball teams in America. They are from my home town and that is why I paid a pretty penny for our tickets tomorrow."

"Wait I don't understand how can one penny be prettier than the next they are exactly the same?" Brennan asked with a confused look on her face.

That is one of the many things that Booth finally realized he loved about her. "No bones it's just an expression…it means that the tickets cost a lot of money."He answered with a chuckle. He knew asking Bones to go with him would be his only chance to even see if there was any way that he could take back that stupid line speech that put him in this situation.

"Oh…I see. So are you looking forward to the game tomorrow?" Bones asked with the secret hoping that his yes will not only be because of his team but because of her as well.

Booth noticed something in the way that Bones looked away with the question that put a question in his mind."Totally. So what time should I come by and pick you up?...I was thinking that before we could go get a bite to eat before we head over to the game." Booth looked away as he asked hoping and praying that the need to see her wouldn't lace his questions.

"Yeah that's fine so how about you come by around 4 and then we can go by the dinner."

Angela just stood there with her mouth open..._Sweetie he just asked you out on a DATE_…was she can think. "Um Bren? I hate to pull you away…" She said giving Booth a knowing smile." But don't forget the paperwork needs to be in for the weekend." After that she turned and quietly left the two of them in their comfortable silence.

"So can I walk you out?" Booth asked a little too eager.

"Yeah sure just let me sign this last forum then we can leave."


	2. Here We Go

Here We Go

Brennan was just finishing putting in her earring when she heard the familiar knock at the door. She opened the door to a very enthusiastic Booth. He was wearing his usual casual outfit, but for some reason today Bones notice how the shirt formed around his well developed torso and arms.

Booth just stood there and stared at Bones as she continued to look at his chest. He has been checked out before, but never like this and he never wanted someone to look at him like that before. "Bones…Bones". He yelled trying to get her attention, but with no luck. "BONES!!!"

She was quickly snapped out of her staring. "Oh…What Booth I am standing right here you don't have to yell." She said as she quickly shut the door behind him. _What are you doing stop looking at him like that_, she scolded herself as they walked into the kitchen.

"Are you about ready to go?" Booth asked with a little gleam in his eye.

"Yes let me just go get my bag and we can head out."

Booth was standing there looking at a picture of Bones and him. It was at a party, the way they looked at each other you would have thought they were the only people in the room. He started to thinking about how much they had been through over the last five years. All the near death experiences, the late nights just hanging out eating at the diner or Wong Fu's, the heartaches they shared, her finding her brother and father, the two of them with Parker. And it was all of this, all the memories of her that made him finally realize why he never wanted to be with anyone else. It was this that made him realize that even if it took another five years he was going to make her see that love is real and that she loves him just as much as he loves her. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the voice he dreamed about, the voice of Bones…of _his _Bones.

"Booth I said that I'm ready to leave." Brennan just stood there looking at him wondering what he could be thinking about. And secretly hoping it had to do with her. Then shook her head because she knew that was stupid and would never happen, after all there was that _line _Booth had mention on more than one occasion.

"Oh yeah um ok let's go…Wait before we leave I have a little present for you. You know since it's your first Phillies game and all." Smiling he gave her the hat he had bought for her.

She smiled. It was just a hat, but she couldn't help but get this twing in her stomach. "Thank you Booth that was very kind of you." Putting it on she asked, "So, how do I look?"

_Perfect, beautiful, like an angle…_stop that Booth."Um you look like you're ready for a baseball game."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I'm going to go out on a limb here-"Booth was just about to finish when she spoke.

"Booth what are you talking about there are no trees in here and certainly no limbs to speak of." Brennan said giving him a questioning look.

_Man she is just so adorable…_"No Bones I'm not literally going out on a limb it's just an expression. What I meant was that I was thinking that you are not going to join me in having a piece of pie." Shaking his head at the look of understanding and then disgust at the mention of pie.

"Booth how many times must we go over this I do NOT like my fruit cooked." She said with an exasperated look.

"You can't blame a guy for asking. Plus you should know that I do not give up easily. One day you will at least try a piece of apple pie." He said with one of his smiles he saved just for her.

"Well today is not that day."Brennan sat back and watched him enjoy his dessert. As she was looking she started to notice some things that she had never notice before. Like the way his lips moved as he chewed each bite carefully, and the way he closed his eyes each time the pie hit is tongue. She realized how sexual watching him eat could be for her. And just when she started to imagine what it might be like if she and Booth ever got the chance he spoke up and broke through her daydream.

"Bones we better here the game is going to be starting soon and don't want to be late." Booth had already stood up and put money down for the check.

"Ok let's go then."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh Booth we just finished eating how can you already be hungry?" Brennan asked as they made their way to the snack line. They had hardly spoken on the car ride over here but that was fine, lately she found that she enjoyed the comfortable silence the two of them shared.

"Bone you have to have peanuts and a nice cold beer when you come to a baseball game it's like unspoken law of baseball." Booth said. Just he paid. "Now let's go find our seats."

They made their way to their section. Booth led the way holding on to Brennan's hand. She knew it was just so they wouldn't get separated, but there just something in the simple jester that made the twinge feeling in her stomach again. She started to think about Angela would say if she told her about this…_Sweetie that twinge is your heart telling you that you love BOOTH…_but she thought that love was just a romanticized idea to valid whether you are a couple or not.

Now in their seats Booth took in the surroundings. He had been to plenty of games, but each time it was like a whole experience. He loved the feel of the excitement of the crowd. Booth smiled his charm smile as he saw the look on Bones face as she took in the crowd. Just then she turned and started to ask Booth a question.

"Why do those have no shirts on? And why do they have paint on their torso?" Brennan didn't understand this ritual of professional sports goings.

Laughing Booth just shook his head and said, "Bones it's just what some people do. It's like me wearing this shirt-" he said as he pointed to his Phillies shirt, "And you with that hat. It's just their way of showing how much they love their team. And also it might have to something to do with how many beers that have had today." He finished with a smile.

At that Brennan understood. Just then the first pitch of the game was thrown.


	3. Kiss Cam

The Kiss Cam

"YES…That's what I'm talking about." Booth cheered as the Phillies got another out against the Nationals. Then the next batter up got a home run and brought the score to 3-2, with the Phillies in the led. But then the next hitter was struck out and the field began to swap over. While the players left the field Booth and Brennan started to look around then they glance up at jumbo screen where they were showing couples with a heart around them. Just then the song _Kiss Me _started playing over the speakers.

Brennan confused turned to Booth and asked, "What's going on why are they showing people that are kissing up on the screen?"

"It's just something that they do to take up time between the innings." Right then Booth looked up at the screen and saw two all too familiar faces on it. He turned to Bones who had not yet seen the picture of them on the giant screen. Just then Bones turned his head and saw the picture of them, as if she read his mind.

Brennan not sure what the look on Booth's face was about turned in the direction that he was staring at. And that's when he saw what had created the look of uneasy on his face. It was them on the screen waiting for the small act that could change everything between the two friends. With that thought Brennan looked back at Booth for any indication of what he was thinking.

All around them the two friends heard cheers of "kiss her" and "come on just one little peck". The partners then looked at each other and figured why not. So they shared one little kiss.

"Come on kiss her like you mean it." A little old lady from a few seats down said with a knowing smile.

Booth looked at Bones with a nervous smile waiting for what she would say. And hoping beyond all hope that she would want to kiss him as much as he want to kiss her, if that was even possible. Just then Bones leaned in and kissed him. He returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his embrace. Thinking that this could be his only opportunity to change her mind about that stupid thought he but in her mind about how partners shouldn't be romantic he deepened the kiss. He tried to convey all of his feelings that had been building everyday for the past five years in this one mind blowing and earth rattling kiss.

Just when Brennan was about to pull away she felt Booth start to kiss back, which was expected, but then something that she had not seen coming was the passion and force that he was supplying. He held her close to him. Then something inside of Bones started to come alive and hurt all at the same time. It was with this kiss she finally realized that she should own up to the feelings that had been growing inside of her for years. But then the thought came into her head that always haunted her…_What if he leaves me, what if he doesn't want me, or what if he wants to much from me.___Then as quickly has the small little kiss had started it was over.

The couple just sat there looking at each other. Neither want to be the first to speak, but they both knew that something had to be said.

"Um…Will you excuse me" Brennan said as she quickly jumped to her feet and ran past a very confused and hurt Booth.

_Why did you do that? _Booth chastised himself when she left. _You know how she is when it comes to emotions and you still went ahead and forced it anyways._ He shook his head, when he pulled back there was a look of confusion and what he thought was pain on her face. Booth hated himself right now, he hated that he made her upset it could have been anybody else but her. _How could you make her feel pain…how could you make BONES feel upset. _Knowing that he would regret going after her right now he tried to return his attention to the game before him but couldn't get the picture of Bones out of his head. Not knowing what to do he called one of the only people he could think of.

Brennan ran past Booth, she ran down the tunnel. She needed to get away from what just happened, from what she just and most importantly what she just _felt_. She had kissed men before with just as much intensity…not with those emotions. To be truthful she had never had those feelings that gave her the euphoric experience she just had kissing Booth. _But this is Booth how could you have done that._ She questioned herself. _I'm pretty certain that crossed that stupid line of his…but he seemed to not only enjoy the kiss but returned it as well._ Not knowing what to do or what to think Bones called her best friend and the person she always turned to with relationship questions.

"Hello?" Angela asked answering her phone.

"Something has happened" The voice on the other side said sounding a little unsure.

"Booth…What happened are yall alright??" She was not expecting a call from Booth let alone in the middle of their date.

"Well yeah we are fine physically but we sort of….I mean that we kinda…" Booth just did not want to say what happened because he knew the reaction he would receive from his favorite artist.

"Booth tell me what happened right now before I call Bren and ask her." Ange was tired of this tip toe thing that the two partners always seemed to do.

"We kissed…" Booth said and braced himself for the squeal that was about to come, but there was nothing."Um Angela did you hear me..." Still nothing."ANGELA" Booth yelled into the phone.

That last yell finally pulled Angela out of her euphoric state. "OMG!!" she squealed into the phone.

Just then Booth pulled the phone away.

"So what happened…I mean how did it happen…So what does this mean?" Angela asked each question not leaving space for the answers she wanted.

"Angela slow down. First you know how they show couples on the screen at games and want them to kiss…well they showed us. And so I kissed her just a little kiss, but then they kept us up there so she kissed me again. That's when I sort of put my arms around her and held her to me and…" Booth was interrupted just then.

"Um Booth hold on I have another call coming in…" She looked at the caller i.d. _Of course she thought…_"Uh Booth that's Bren on the other line. I'll call you back with all the details ok."

"Ok…And Ange will you make sure that she's ok."

Angela just smiled she loved that Brennan finally found someone that she could be herself around and cared about her and not just how she was in bed. "Sure Booth I'll make sure." With that she clicked over to her eager best friend. "Hey sweetie what's up?" She said and hoping she wouldn't give anything away with her voice.

"Ok I need your advice, but before I tell you why I want you to promise me that there will be no squealing and no _I told you so's _ok." Brennan was afraid to tell her what happen if only for the safety of her eardrums.

"Um all right. So what is it that you need help with" Angela asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Booth and I kissed. And before you go and say about time I want to give you all the facts so you can make a rational decision about what I should do."

"That sounds fair. Go ahead."

"Ok, so as you know Booth and I are at the baseball game. Well the two teams were apparently change potions on the field and then they start to show couples on the giant television screen. Then Booth told me that the people shown were expected to kiss each other. So I looked back at the screen and I see me and Booth. After that I turned back to Booth gave he a look that said it was alright, so then he gave me a small and innocent kiss." Brennan took a breath and was about to speak.

"Sweetie that doesn't sound that bad."

"That's not it. So we kissed but then the camera stayed on us and all the people around us were saying to kiss again. Booth looked around and when he turned his head back to look at me I gave him another kiss. And just when I was about to pull away he wrapped his arm around me and deepened the kiss. But the strange part was that I liked how it made me feel. It wasn't like any other kiss I have experienced. All the others were strictly about passion, but that wasn't how this kiss was there was more, something that I cannot put my finger on." Brennan stopped speaking then and waited for Angela's response. But there was nothing. "Ange I am finished and am ready for your advice."

"First when kissed you the first time were you a little upset that it wasn't more than a kiss you would give your brother?" Angela asked.

"Um I'm not sure if it was like kissing Russ, but yes it felt weird that Booth would be so proper when kissing me."

"Ok. Next why did you kiss him the second time?"

"Well it was my understanding that they would not move the camera off of us until they were satisfied with our kiss."

"Sweetie is that the only reason?" Angela knew that it wasn't but had to have Bren admit it to herself.

"I guess that is not the only reason. To be honest part of me wanted to know what it felt like to really kiss Booth, without a bet being involved."

"Now sweetie here is the last question and it is the most important one so be truthful with me..." Angela waited a second then asked the question that would hopefully open her eyes to how she really felt about Booth."Honey how did you feel when Booth kissed you back, with enthusiasm that he showed?"

For this one Brennan had to think for a while. Yes she liked the way that Booth held onto her, and yes she liked the way that he took over the kiss and made her feel special. But what she liked most was how she felt completely and one hundred percent safe in his arms. How no one every gave her that feeling that everything was going to be ok. And then she finally answered Angela."I think I thoroughly enjoyed it."

That was all she could take, at this Angela let out the loudest squeal she had ever made."Oh Sweetie you know what this means don't you…You are finally ready to admit that you have feelings for Booth. I'm so happy for you!!!"

"You know what I think that you may be right. Stating all the facts out loud and then looking at them logically I think that I have come to the conclusion that you have been right that I do value Booth as more than a partner and good friend."

"Oh honey I'm so glad you said that."

"Ok I'll call you later tonight. I have to go."

"Um alright, Bren. Let me know how the rest of your night goes." A hint of playfulness in her tone. Then they hung up, and in all the thinking that it had finally happened she completely forgot about calling back Booth.

Once she put her phone away Brennan made her way back up the tunnel, and started to think of ways that she could tell Booth about her newly discovered feelings.


	4. How Do We Deal With This

How Do We Deal With It?

_How do I tell him…what do I tell._ These are just a few of the thoughts that were distracting Brennan the whole ride home. After she rejoined Booth, the rest of the game past in a very awkward state of silence. He hadn't said a word to her and barely acknowledge her when she came back. Now twenty minutes in the car and he still hadn't said a word. She kept glancing over at him but he never took his eyes off the road.

_What am I suppose to do…why didn't Angela ever call me back is it because she doesn't want to be the one to tell me that Bones is not interested in me._ Booth had tried to call Angela but she didn't pick up. That more than anything scared him because he knew if it was good news Angela would want to tell him right away, if only for the told-you-so moment she was due. But he never got a call not even a text. So he had spent the last few innings not speaking afraid that he had pushed Bones too far with his kiss. That's why he sat staring straight ahead, even though he knew that she was watching him from the passenger's seat.

"Booth…are you ok?" Brennan finally asked she needed him to say something anything.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you ok?" Booth asked hopefully not sounding too scared or worried of her answer.

"I'm fine. It's just that you haven't really said anything to me or even looked at me in the past two hours and I was just wondering what I did to make you mad." She said not trying to hide the fact that this hurt her more than she would have ever thought possible.

Booth winced he never wanted her to feel like this especially if he was the reason. He always tried to protect her from being hurt, and here he was the one who was hurting her. "It's nothing. You didn't do anything." He reassured her.

"Then why won't you look at me." She said almost pleading him to look.

Booth turned at that and saw the fear in her eyes. He had seen that look enough to know that she was afraid of him leaving her just like everyone did before. "It's just that I thought that maybe you would like some space just to think." Finishing as they pulled up to her apartment building.

"Booth I would like to talk with you…do you want to come up?" _Say yes please say yes._ Was the only thing running through her head at the moment.

Not sure what to say Booth just nodded and got out of the car and into the rain that was just starting to come down.

The ride up in the elevator was very quiet. Neither wanting to start what was about to happen until they were safe behind closed doors.

Now safely in her apartment Brennan made her way to the couch, with Booth right behind her. Setting she faced him wanting and not wanting to begin. She knew that it was irrational to be nervous of rejection since he was the one who kissed her. But that fear was all that kept her from leaning over and kissing him right there.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Booth finally asked just to break the uncomfortable silence that had settled around the two.

"Um…about earlier at the game the…the kiss." Brennan said looking at her hands, the flood, and the fabric on the sofa everything except the person beside her.

_I knew it I scared her and pushed her away. Now there is no hope_. "Oh you can just forget about it. It was just an innocent kiss, nothing more than that." Booth started to get up he didn't want to sit around and wait for her to tell him that she didn't feel that way. "I'm just going to head out I'll talk to you tomorrow." With that he basically ran out of her apartment, and went straight to the elevator.

Before she could even process what he said, she looked to see that she sat alone on her couch. Temperance got up and ran after him. When she reached the elevator the doors closed and she wasn't able to catch it before the doors closed. Knowing that she couldn't leave it like that Temperance headed for the stairs. _After everything that we have been through I'm not waiting another day to tell him how I feel_…is all she could think as she ran down the stairs to the lobby.

The elevator doors opened and Booth walked out and headed for his SUV, wanting to get away from everything that had happened. He was reaching for his kiss when he heard footsteps behind him, but he didn't think anything of it.

"How could you say that it was nothing?"

Booth just froze. He slowly turned on his heels, and there she was. He just stood there not sure what to do and not sure what to say.

"How could you say that kiss meant nothing, to just forget it? Booth do you realize that that kiss was the best thing that has happened in my life. That kiss is the reason I was finally able that Angela and everyone else was right, that I do care for you as more than just a friend. And then to hear you say that we should just forget it." Brennan had to hold back tears. She knew that it was irrational to cry, but that didn't stop them from threatening to escape from her eyes. "Booth I love you…and you hurt me up there." Temperance couldn't take it anymore she had to turn away from those brown eyes that held no indication of what he was thinking.

While Bones was laying her heart out on the line all that Booth could think was _I have to be dreaming…she isn't here she doesn't feel that way about me._ Then with her last sentence Booth was pulled out of his thoughts because even though he had dreamed about this moment a hundred times a day not once had she ever said that she loved him. Then he saw the tears that were starting to come. _I can't hurt her not again_. "Bones…" He didn't say anything more he walked over to hear put his knuckle under her chin forcing her to look at him, he looked in those blue eyes that he always found himself lost in. She started to turn away again when he leaned down and placed a kiss on her unsuspected lips.


End file.
